Human Maverick Specialists! Case 1!
by Basiliskman1
Summary: Tired of being constantly targeted by Mavericks and viewed upon as weak, a small group of humans band together as a unit of Maverick Hunters called the Human Maverick Specialists, or HMS for short. This summary isn't that good, so I apologize in advance. Don't know whether or not this counts as AU, so you be the judge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Mega Man X" and all related franchises are owned by Capcom. I do not own the rights to any characters related to the "Mega Man X" series, save for the OC characters. Please support the official release.

It Ain't Easy Being Human

A full moon glistens brightly in the sky. All is queit, save for the occasional car driving by. The street is illuminated ever so brightly with light posts. Everything is peaceful, or so it seems, as no one knows what lurks in the shadows.

We zoom in on to a street corner, and see a full grown man wearing a light brown trenchcoat. He stand's at about 6 feet 2 inch. The man's hair is brown, his eyes green as a shamrock. He lifts his hands out of his pocket, taking out a red carton of what looks to be cigarettes. He pulls one out with his teeth and places the carton back in his pocket. He brings his right hand out of the other pocket, taking out a gray zippo lighter. He lifts the cap up, and lights his cigarette, and then immediately closes the lid on his lighter.

The man then proceeds to inhale, and exhale, the tip of the cigarette burning and turning into ash as he does. He blows smoke out of his mouth, and continues to walk past an alleyway. Two menacing red eyes light up as he walks past.

The man inhales and proceeds to blow smoke out of his mouth once more. He then proceeds to take the cigarette out and shake it a little, removing the excess ash. He proceeds to make a left turn, oblivious to the person or thing following him.

The man takes the cigarette out of his mouth, and drops it on the ground. Stepping on it afterwards. He proceeds to look up at the full moon, and smirks.

"Smoking is bad for your health, you know." Said the man with a deep soothing voice. "Really should quit."

"Oh, I think there are worse things that can happen than just a pair of bad lungs." Called out another voice, this one also kind of deep, and with robotic undertones. "Dangerous to walk the streets at night, never know when any Maverick is going to sneak up on you and rip you to pieces."

The man turns around, and sees a large, spherical green robot with golden shoulder pads marked with red glass domes. The robot has a humanoid face, it's eyes red in color. The robot's right hand is covered with a white glove, while the left hand is replaced with a black spiked ball.

"True. Mavericks are all over the place." Said the man to the robot, still smirking.

"Aren't you scared?" Asked the robot. "Mavericks don't play nice, especially towards humans."

"Well, the way I see it, if we humans were the ones who made Reploids to begin with, we should have little to no trouble dismantling them when they cause trouble." Said the man.

"Is that so?" Said the robot, his eyes begin to glow red once more. "What a load of bullshit!"

The robot jumps up into the air, and let's loose the spiked ball in it's left arm. The spiked ball is connected to a chain, which the robot then proceeds to swing towards the man.

The man, seeing this then proceeds to nonchalantly jump away from where the spiked ball hit's the ground. The spiked ball manages to crack and break that part of the sidewalk rather easily.

"Tried warning you." Said the man to himself. He reaches to the inside of his trenchcoat and pulls out what looks to be a white pistol shaped weapon with red stripes near where bullets come out of the gun.

The robot lands back on the ground and retracts the spiked ball to it's slot and looks at the human in disbelief.

"A mere pistol? Unless you have a death wish, mere bullets won't pierce my armor!" Said the robot.

The man fires the pistol, and a small white laser like projectile is launched from it. The laser increases in size until it hit's the robot's right arm. In an instant, the robot's right arm is blown off, sparks erratically shooting out where it once was.

"AGH! What the hell!?" Yelled the robot.

"Like it, customly made it myself. This pistol is designed to shoot plasma which increases in size for about a total of 10 yards before dissolving." Said the man.

"You...you worthless meatsack! I'll tear you apart!" Yelled the robot. The robot jumps into the air and launches the spiked ball towards the man once more. This time the man sidesteps it and fires another shot, blowing off the robot's remaining arm.

The robot lands back on the ground and falls over, now struggling to get up.

"Looks like you've seen better days." Said the man. He proceeds to walk towards the robot, his pistol still drawn.

The robot slams his feet to the ground, causing it's body to rise up. The robot's eyes shoot lasers towards the man, who thanks to his quick reflexes, only managed to have the tip of his right shoulder braced by them.

"Ah, damn it!" Yelled the man. He aims his pistol and shoots it, this time blowing off the robot's head. The robot's body drops back down, ceasing to move.

The man proceeds to place the pistol back in his trenchcoat, and takes off the right half of the trenchcoat to check his injury. The top of his right shoulder is feeling a slight burning sensation with small drips of blood pouring out profusely.

"Lucky shot, Maverick." Thought the man to himself. He then proceeds to place the right part of his trenchcoat back on, and place his left hand on top of the injury.

Sometime later, we come across a dark and abandoned living room adorned with a small chair, with a flowing fan on the cieling. On top of a small brown wooden table, is a small old fashioned TV. The sound of the door being unlocked is heard, and the man from earlier walks through the door, shutting it behind him with his feet. He locks the door and proceeds to walk down a small dark hallway.

The man proceeds to walk into a small bathroom and takes a look at his injury in the mirror. He takes the trenchcoat off, revealing to be wearing a black tank top. The injury looks way worse in the mirror, and the man proceeds to open some sort of cabinet, taking out a small bottle of what seems to be cleansing alcohol. He takes out a cotton ball and dips into the bottle. He takes the cotton ball out of the cleansing alcohol and rubs it on the injury.

"Eh." Grunts the man near silently in pain. He then pulls out a thing of bandage material and proceeds to wrap it around the injury. He places the end of the bandage material inside the wrapping so it won't fall out.

The man exits the bathroom and opens another doorway, leading into a small bedroom with one queen sized bed. One could say that this is the only luxury in this apartment building.

"Sheesh Jet, how the hell you keep managing to beat every Maverick you come across, I'll never know." Thought the man to himself. "Sometimes I wonder if all these victories are just flukes, and if it's really worth the risk getting your head ripped or blown off for the greater good."

The man, now known as Jet lies down on the bed.

"I'm tired of being called weak, tired of being viewed as an easy target. As are my new recruits come tomorrow morning." Thought Jet to himself. "I just hope my little mishap of an injury heals by tomorrow."

Jet proceeds to close his eyes, and slowly but surely fall asleep.

Meanwhile, far from any sort of civilization, we are met with a large, black hole of a crater leading downwards towards a large mechanical facility.

Inside the facility is a large array of guardsmen, all of which are mechanical in nature, but look humanoid nonetheless. All of them seem to bear a small black M shaped symbol on their forehead, and all of their eyes are a hypnotic red color.

We cut to a large, dark room, filled to the brim with bundles of junk piles, and the left wall stacked with a wide variety of computer monitors processing large amounts of data. In the center of the room is a large column made of some purple stone. Standing on the column is a tall, slender figure, the top part of his body covered with a silouette. What we see from the top of this figure's body is that he has long, devil like horns. His feet resemble that of what you see on a bird, and his toes are packed with sharp, black claws.

Entering the room is yet another figure in silouette, he however also seems to be wearing some type of trench coat, and a fedora hat to boot.

"The pawns have been spread out like you ordered boss." Said the second silouetted figure, his voice human, but with a monotone vibe.

"Excellent work. The Maverick Hunters have no idea what's about to be unleashed upon them." Said the first silouetted figure. "And once the Maverick Hunters have been disposed of, nothing will stand in my way from reducing the entire human population to ashes!"

"And then will we finally have our little utopia? You know, for Reploids?" Asked the second silouetted figure.

The first silouetted figure's eyes begin to glow a menacing red. "We'll see."

Comments: Well, I was debating to myself whether or not I should make this story or not, but here it is, the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave your comments or reviews, as I love to hear feedback, and have a nice day.


	2. New Recruits

Disclaimer: "Mega Man X" and all related franchises are owned by Capcom. I do not own the rights to any characters related to the "Mega Man X" series, save for the OC characters. Please support the official release.

New Recruits

The sound of birds chirping are heard, as the sun begins it's early morning rise. Jet is shown walking down the abandoned streets, no businesses have opened yet, and any other person, human or robot is fast asleep. Jet makes a right turn and heads down to a large, 2 story building, freshly painted with a white coat. Jet reaches into his pockets, pulling out a key. He places the key into the lock, unlocking the door, proceeding to walk in as he does. He closes the door behind him, he looks up and sees that the time is 7:15 AM.

"15 minutes to go, I just hope they didn't decide to bail at the last minute." Thought Jet to himself. "In the meantime, I'll just help myself to some coffee."

Jet proceeds to walk behind a wooden desk carrying a desktop computer and a file cabinet. He walks up to a door behind it, and proceeds to open the door leading into a small hallway. At the end is another doorway, which is baring light behind it.

"What the?" Thought Jet to himself, he then pulls out his weapon and slowly moves towards the doorway. He places his ear to the door, and hears two voices whispering to each other. One voice sounds like masculine in nature, but young, almost college student like, pompous and a little arrogant. The second one is feminine in nature, but hard, tough sounding.

"Who the..." Thought Jet, he then proceeds to kick the door down and aims his weapon, only for him to lower it when he finds two individuals standing there, now staring at him with baffling disbelief.

"Sheesh, you can't open the door like a normal person?" Asked the first individual. The first individual is male, with short brown spiky hair. His eyes are green in color, and he is currently wearing a light red jacket and a pair of long blue pants. He is wearing medium sized brown boots, with laces.

"We're not Mavericks, we assure you." Said the second individual, jokingly. The second individual is female, having long flowing red hair. Her eyes are brown, and she is wearing what looks to be a plain black t-shirt with a large red spot in the center of it. She is also wearing long blue pants, and is donning white laced sneakers.

"How did you two get in here?" Asked Jet.

"You left the back window unlocked, thought we'd surprise you by being early." Said the female.

"Surprise indeed." Said Jet. "Arrow and Rose are your names if I remember correctly."

"Yup." Said the male. "I'm Arrow, she's Rose if you want further clarification."

"Gotcha." Said Jet sighing. "Coffee?"

Rose walks over to a nearby counter top and grabs the glass case from a coffee maker, and pulls out a styrofoam cup and pours the contents in. "You want cream and sugar with that?"

"Nah." Said Jet.

"Suit yourself." Said Rose. She hands Jet the cop, who then proceeds to take it from her.

"Thanks." Said Jet.

He then proceeds to sip it down slowly. He eventually finishes the coffee and throws the cup into a nearby trashcan.

"So, what is our first call to action?" Asked Arrow.

"Call to action?" Asked Jet.

"You know, mission?" Asked Arrow.

"Kid, you aren't even armed yet, settle down." Said Jet.

"Speaking of which, when are we supposed to get our weapons?" Asked Rose.

"Follow me." Said Jet.

He leaves the room, and the two just look at each other before raising shoulders. The two of them proceed to follow Jet out of the hallway, and then up a staircase leading to the second floor of the building.

"So, tell me a little a bit about yourselves, Arrow, you have anything interesting to say?" Asked Jet.

"I actually served in the military." Said Arrow.

Jet stops.

"You did?" He then proceeds to ask.

"Uh huh, I was in the Air Force." Said Arrow.

"Didn't realize the humans still had an Air Force." Said Jet.

"They do, it's just that they aren't as involved as they used to be, given how the Maverick Hunters are now the top dogs." Said Arrow.

"Makes sense." Said Jet. "What about you Rose?"

"Me, just your typical tomboy, not much else to say other than that." Said Rose.

"You don't have any hobbies or any previous occupations you feel are worth mentioning?" Asked Jet.

"Nothing worth mentioning." Said Rose.

"You do realize this small band we're forming is non profit, right?" Asked Jet.

"Don't worry, we have other means to make money." Said Rose.

"Yeah." Said Arrow.

"If you say so." Said Jet.

The three reach another doorway, and proceed to enter into a large room largely vacant, save for the large cabinet at the other end of the room.

"What's that?" Asked Arrow.

"This, is our armory, it's not much but it was all I was able to afford." Said Jet. He pulls another key from his pocket and proceeds to unlock the cabinet door. Upon opening it, we see a wide variety of futuristic looking firearms, and other assortments of weaponry.

"Wow, all of that in just one cabinet?" Asked Rose.

"This had to have cost you several thousands of dollars at most." Said Arrow.

"I say that's about a fair estimate, some of these weapons I customly made myself." Said Jet. "You just going to stand there or do I have to pick them out myself."

"You mean we get to choose our own weapons?" Asked Arrow. "Sweet!"

Arrow proceeds to run up to the cabinet and looks through all the sections. One particular item catches his fancy, and he then proceeds to snag it from the cabinet. The weapon looks to be a pair of two handguns glued together, on the sides are glowing blue lines.

"What's with this one?" Asked Arrow.

"Slide the right one upward to loosen them." Said Jet.

Arrow proceeds to do so, and the two handguns become seperated. Arrow proceeds to aim them, and check out the overall ballistics of the two guns.

"I call those two the Cheetah models, the reason being because they fire a wide assortment of plasma shots at a rapid rate." Said Jet.

Arrow proceeds to pull the trigger on one of them, and five holes are instantly cinched into the wall.

"Heh heh, oops." Said Arrow sheepishly, Rose is seen looking at the scene, and then proceeds to facepalm.

"Well, so much for the new look." Said Jet, a little annoyed at having 5 plasma bullet holes burned into the right wall. "You sure you were in the military?"

"Never said I was in any combat." Said Arrow. "How's your insurance?"

"Sigh, Rose, you want to come up and pick a weapon?" Asked Jet.

"I'm not the type of person who goes around shooting people." Said Rose.

"Uh, OK." Said Jet. "If not a firearm, then maybe a saber, perhaps." Said Jet.

"Yeah see, I'm the type of person who likes to have her fists make a point for her." Said Rose.

"You realize Reploids are made from really strong steel alloys, right?" Asked Arrow. "You ever punched steel? It hurts."

"How exactly do you know that?" Asked Rose. "Did you happen to accidentally punch steel one time?"

"It's called common sense, ever heard of it?" Retorted Arrow.

"He does have a point you know, you can't just go up to any Maverick and punch them in the face with your bare hands." Said Jet. "However..."

Jet then proceeds to look through the cabinet for anything that might look for what could fit Rose's preference for a weapon. After shuffling through some melee weapons, he finally finds something.

"These should do the trick." Said Jet, pulling out what looks to be a pair of black gloves with blue gems on the top part.

"What are those?" Asked Rose.

"These, are what I like to refer to as Gravity Gauntlets. Not entirely sure how they're designed, so I can't really explain how they work to well. However, activating these will increase the strength of your punches. So much so that even a Reploid can feel getting hit by these things." Said Jet.

Rose looks at the Gravity Gauntlets a little bit before trying them on. She presses down on the blue gems, causing them to glow. Lines of blue energy then proceed to flow through Gravity Gauntlets repeatedly. Rose then looks up at Jet.

"Anywhere to test these out?" Asked Rose.

Jet simply smiles and nods his head.

Meanwhile, we cut to what looks like an old, run down junkyard, Jet, Arrow and Rose are standing amongst the many piles of junk, looking around.

"Uh, no offense Jet, but why did you drag us all the way out to this dump?" Asked Arrow.

"Rose asked if there was a way to test out your weapons, here it is." Said Jet.

"In a junkyard?" Asked Rose.

"Not just any junkyard, this one just so happens to have a berserk Mechaniloid running around." Said Jet. "Nothing too big, obviously, but it should be more than enough to test out your effectiveness."

"What? You're having us go up against a berserk Mechaniloid by ourselves?" Asked Rose.

"You're in no real danger." Said Jet, pulling out his weapon again. "Trust me."

Suddenly, one of the junk piles in front of them is sent flying into the other direction. Coming from the ruined heap is a large, bulky yellow robot with black lining across it's entire body. The robot's eyes are green in color, and for hands it has two mechanical pincher like claws. It's head is cube shaped, and constantly turning. The robot's head turns and sees Jet, Arrow and Rose just standing in the clearing. The robot turns to face them and instantly begins to rush towards their direction.

"Test out our effectiveness, here goes nothing!" Yelled Arrow. He immediately pulls the trigger on the two weapons and begins to fire small yellow blasts of plasma towards the oncoming robot, or Mechaniloid. Most of the shots merely bounce off the Mechaniloid's armor, while a few do manage to leave holes in it. The Mechaniloid manages to reach them and brings one of it's claws up. Arrow and Rose take the initiative to jump out of the way as the Mechaniloid smashes the claw into the ground.

SLAM!

Rose manages to land on a nearby junkpile regains her footing. She sees that the Mechaniloid's arm is now stuck in the ground, and makes a mad dash for it. She activates the Gravity Gauntlets, and as soon as the Mechaniloid manages to get's arm free, she slams one of her fists into the Mechaniloid's face, causing it to fall backwards.

CRASH!

The Mechaniloid is now flat on it's back.

"Nicely done." Said Jet.

"Huh, these things really work." Said Rose.

The Mechaniloid proceeds to pick itself up, and manages to get back on it's feet. It's eyes proceed to glow a menacing red, and it begins to launch one of it's claws towards Rose. Said claw is attached to a chain, and said claw manages to grab a hold of Rose.

"Shit!" Yelled Rose, trying to break free from the Mechaniloid's grip.

"Eat this, freak!" Yelled Arrow, now charging in himself. He aims and shoots towards the chain the claw is attached to, and manages to break it. The Mechaniloid proceeds to look at it's right arm, now handless, and proceeds to throw what looks to be a hissy fit. It raises one foot, and stomps it to the ground, and proceeds to do this action with the other foot. It does this repetitively, giving ample time for both Rose and Arrow to attack.

Rose manages to use the Gravity Gauntlets, and pulls the claw holding her outwards, freeing herself from it's grip. She growls and begins to run towards the Mechaniloid once more.

The Mechaniloid notices this, and proceeds to launch it's other claw towards her via chain. Arrow aims and shoot the chain before the claw can reach Rose, leaving the Mechaniloid defenseless.

"HRAH!" Yelled Rose, now jumping in towards the Mechaniloid's face. She then proceeds to punch it in the face again, causing the face to be smashed in. The Mechaniloid begins to shake and spark erratically. Rose takes initiative and runs away from the Mechaniloid as a small explosion pops out of it's face, and a larger explosion encompassing the Mechaniloid's entire body.

BOOM!

Flaming pieces of scrap metal fall from the sky, and gather up in a small pile where the Mechaniloid used to be.

Jet is seen clapping his hands at the spectacle before him. "Bravo, bravo, that was some fine work you two done there."

"Wow, we just trashed a Mechaniloid, pinch me, I must be dreaming!" Said Arrow.

"Wow, that was a close call." Said Rose. "Hard to believe that one measly punch turned that thing to scrap."

"Those gloves really work, don't they?" Asked Jet, at which Rose responds by simply nodding. "Once again, fine work on terminating that berserk Mechaniloid, the two of you have proven your mettle. Considering whether or not you still want in on this, the two of you are hereby members of the newly formed HMS."

"HMS? What does that stand for?" Asked Arrow.

"Human Maverick Specialists." Said Jet. "Now, if you guys have any doubts, you may feel free to decline your newly acclaimed title as members. However, if you want to stay..."

"Heh, if destroying Mavericks is just as easy as smashing them with my fists, why wouldn't I want to join, sign me up." Said Rose.

"Yeah, count me in as well." Said Arrow. "I'm tired of being an easy target for those Maverick scumbags, this will be my way of sticking it to them."

"Very well." Said Jet. "The path you have chosen is both treacherous and dangerous. However if we stick together, we might just have a fighting chance. Now then, who wants to get breakfast, I'll buy."

"Breakfast sounds good." Said Arrow.

"Definately." Said Rose.

"Come on, there's a diner just a few blocks from here, we'll discuss the pros and cons, and responsibilities you will be expected to uphold as new members." Said Jet.

"Right." Said both Arrow and Rose in unison. The three of them proceed to walk away from the pile of flaming scrap behind them, and the view rises upwards to a blue sky with a shining sun.

Comments: And here's the second chapter ladies and gentlemen, we have introduced the other two main characters this story has to offer. What whacky adventures await these three, who knows, you'll need to read and find out. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave your comments and reviews as I love to hear feedback from you guys. I will see you next chapter!


End file.
